


Overtime Does You Well Sometimes

by tsunaades



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Working Overtime, feeling lost, office workers, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunaades/pseuds/tsunaades
Summary: Shin is a workaholic who doesn't realize in the moment that he isn't the only one who stayed after hours.
Relationships: wolfshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Overtime Does You Well Sometimes

"..Shin?"

He instantly paused, as he was so used to being by himself that Shin forgot how his blond coworker would sometimes stay after hours as well.

\-----------------

Shin was a workaholic. He knew that. Was this something that he knew was going to change? No. For the past few weeks, Shin had felt lost and restless, especially when he arrived at work. He overworked himself and was aware of this bad habit, yet felt that it was a part of him. Who is he without tirelessly getting the job done? Without perfecting and looking over his work repeatedly before handing it in? Which is why he was often the only one who stayed after hours- so he could get a head start on the next assignment before it becomes a pile of dread. 

It was already 9:30pm, and the lights were out, except for the lamp on his desk. It was silent, dark, and empty- just how he liked it. Though, he noticed that his attention kept wavering and his focus breaking. Frustrated, he rose from his chair and headed to the lounge room. That was his safe space, and an even smaller and darker space than the general office floor, with the only light source coming from the single window and illuminating a part of the room. He started pacing around, and when that didn't work, sat at the rounded table with his hands holding his head, elbows on the table. That didn't work as well- it became a continuous cycle of switching between these two practices. He had some time and was alone; it wouldn't hurt to try.

\-------

Wolfgang hurried down the stairs to prepare to go home. He frequently went to visit the other employees on the second floor and would often stay after hours to chat with them. He was done with his work- he liked to do it sporadically at different times of the day and was never consistent, yet this day decided to get it all done. After all, that gave him more to catch up with his friends. He arrived at the first floor of the office, hands in his pant pockets, tie loosened after a long day. He hummed to himself and suddenly stopped when he heard a noise. He knew people would stay overtime, but there was no one in his line of sight. Eyebrows raised, he looked around and after a moment, realized where the sniffles came from. 

\-------

He turned somewhat slowly, as he was mortified that a coworker heard him let out his frustrations. Shin was not one to express himself openly to others, much less when he was alone. But for some reason, his heart felt heavier today than most days, and couldn't control the tears that dared flowed. 

"Ah... Wolfgang." He tried to sniff softly and was met with an awkward moment of silence as the sniff sounded louder with only the two of them in the room. Wolfgang had a foot in the room, the other out, as if he was afraid to step into Shin's sanctuary, his bubble, not wanting him to burst again.

"What's wrong? I couldn't help but overhear as I was coming downstairs.."

Shin couldn't resist staring at the blond. His messy tie was quite distracting and his chest also peeked through since his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. He'd experienced multiple glances from Wolfgang and noticed his mild flirtatious manner sometimes when they interacted, though he'd fail miserably at being subtle about it. He could see right through him- through his feelings. Shin didn't hate it though, as he has grown to feel quite comfortable around him. Looking at him now, the moonlight lit up half of his body. He was undeniably handsome and anyone would agree. But he didn't have the time nor the luxury to ever entertain the thought of them going beyond friends and coworkers. Why would he? Every time he was involved with someone romantically, they'd end up complaining about how busy and to himself Shin could get. He couldn't really blame them- after all, it takes two to tango, and Shin wasn't going to force anyone to understand his lifestyle. Why would he? 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"NO!" He noticed Shin's eyes widen a bit at his raised voice.

"I mean.. no, you could never make me uncomfortable. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't have to tell me anything though, I just-"

Wolfgang caught the dark haired beauty staring at him and took him in as well. The well ironed white dress shirt, the black slacks, and the white shoes that he usually wore. His small face that could easily fit in both of his hands. Fuck, he was simply breathtaking. He had wanted Shin to be his for a while now, but immediately recognized his guarded manner and how soft spoken yet stern he could be, and decided it was best to take it slow. As long as he could see, be around, and interact with him, Wolfgang had no trouble waiting. But times like these, he just wanted to embrace his coworker and comfort him until he was soothed.

Shin decided to sit down, and gestured to the blond to take the seat next to him. He quickly but carefully sat down and kept his ears open to whatever was coming. 

"I appreciate the concern. Everything is fine, just average life concerns, is all."

"Oh... I see..."

Wolfgang was of course curious and wanted him to elaborate, but would never dare to push him.

He watched Shin as his eyes wavered and seemed to look everywhere. Everywhere except his blond eyes. He suddenly turned his head over his shoulder, so that the back of his head faced Wolfgang. 

"Shin...?"

It was quiet for a moment. Wolfgang reached out his hands slowly, wanting to turn him around and see his expression. He did just that- a gentle hand placed on his shoulder, and Shin met his golden eyes. His eyes were blurry; cheeks stained, as a narrow river flowed on them. 

Wolfgang's eyes widened- he wasn't prepared to see him like this. He kept his gaze on Shin, and moved his hand so his thumb could rest on his chin. Wolfgang's brows furrowed and his chest tightened. It pained him to see such a precious soul cry like this in front of him, baring his soul out in the darkness of the room. 

His hand moved to cup Shin's cheek, feeling the tear move against his palm. His other hand, he placed on the opposite cheek.

"Shin..."

\--------

Shin couldn't process what was going on. How could he do this? Letting his emotions run wild like this? He was usually composed and calm. This- this scenario scared him. How could he be so expressive towards this beautiful and kind man, who was piercing into his soul with those eyes of his? Yet, his feelings would not allow him to remove himself from Wolfgang's grasp. He felt an unfamiliar warmth, in contrast to this cold room.

Shin closed his eyes. He had enough of the stares. He couldn't bear it. If his body didn't allow him to move from out of that seat, then the least he could do is save himself from the embarrassment of looking right at the person in front of him. Squeezing his eyes shut, his heart almost froze at what he felt shortly after.

Something warmer.... even warmer than Wolfgang's hands. He felt it right below his eye, and then it was gone. He felt it again, but this time under the other eye. 

Was he...?

His breathing shallowed as Wolfgang placed multiple kisses on his face; on his tears. He kissed the tears away and was doing it for a while now, and Shin's tears sped up at this act of expression. How could he...?

\------ 

Wolfgang's lips ventured all over Shin's face, not wanting to leave any spot open, and would come back to kiss those beautiful tears away. He even made sure to kiss Shin's eyelids, the center of his flowing river. Wolfgang's eyes were closed as well and his heartbeat had quickened. This was not what he had planned when he decided to check up on his coworker, but his feelings took over. He opened his eyes slowly to peek at Shin, who eyes were still shut. Wolfgang chuckled softly to himself, and continued placing gentle reminders on Shin's face that he was there. He was there and he was going to be there for however long necessary. 

\------

After what felt like a lifetime, the kisses stopped. Shin felt breathing near the front of his lips, and was aware of the placement of Wolfgang's face without having to open his eyes to see. Was he trying to.... kiss him? He didn't want to give the wrong impression. Shin then thought of how silly that thought sounded. Everything about this situation was unfathomable to him. He- 

Another warm feeling. This time, on his left cheek. Then his right. Shin sighed. This man.... this man. He felt like Pandora's box opened up in that cold room. Shin slowly opened his eyes. That tiny room where he came to relieve stress and kick away unwanted thoughts, had become a room that night where this illuminated and warm man embraced his ugly feelings, without having being asked to or questioning him further.

Wolfgang gave him a small smile. "Shin... "

Ah... Shin's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
